Take Care
by Raina94
Summary: Kisah romance sepasang Suami-suami yang baru saja mengawali pagi pertama mereka.


Take Care

Author : Raina94

Main cast :

Akashi Seijuurou x Furihata Kouki

Genre :

Romance, Humor

Rate :

T

Disclamer :

Chara Akashi dan Furihata milik Tadatoshi Fujumaki.

Summary:

Kisah romance sepasang Suami-suami yang baru saja mengawali pagi pertama mereka.

Warning :

Fanfict pertama publish di Fandom Kuroko no basuke/AkaFuri

Dari pada lama langsung di baca aja yuk

Cekidot

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa kalian ingin mendengarkan ku bercerita ? Kalau kalian ingin silahkan duduk di depan PC anda dengan tenang.

…AkaFuri…

Pagi hari yang cerah di langit Jepang yang lebih tepatnya di langit Tokyo, cuaca hari ini benar-benar sangat hangat apa karena ini musim semi ? sepertinya memang seperti itu . Ah sudahlah bagaimana kalau kita intip sepasang suami-suami yang baru saja menikah ini

…AkaFuri…

Disebuah apartement elit nan mewah inilah pasangan Suami-suami mengawali kesibukan mereka, dengan Kouki yang sibuk dengan masakannya dan Akashi yang sibuk memakai setelan jas yang memang sudah disiapkan oleh Kouki'nya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Akashi menuruni tangga dengan tenang, matanya tertuju pada ruang dapur yang memang ada Kouki disana. Tanpa berkata apapun Akashi menghampiri Kouki yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

Kouki berjengit kaget ketika tangan kekar Akashi memeluk'nya dari belakang, mengecup pipi Kouki dengan lembut yang sukses membuat Kouki merona hebat.

"Ohayo, Kouki" ucap Akashi padanya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ne, Sei ohayo dan cepatlah kau lepaskan pelukan mu ini Sei kau mengganggu acara masak ku" perintah Kokui, tunggu sejak kapan Kouki dapat memerintah seorang Akashi Seijuurou tentu sejak mereka menikah .

"ha'i, ha'i" balas Akashi seraya melepas pelukannya pada Kouki.

… AkaFuri…

Selesai memakan-makanan pagi mereka, Akashi bersiap untuk berangkat kekantor'nya. Kouki berdiri menghampiri Akashi seraya merapihkan dasi sang suami, merasa sudah rapi Kouki menepuk pelan bahu tegap Akashi dan tersenyum manis atas hasilnya. Akashi sang senang diperhatikan sampai hal sekecil apapun, apa lagi melihat Kouki tersenyum di pagi hari rasanya dia ingin membatalkan semua acara dikantornya menarik Kouki kekamar dan melakukan'nya'. Akashi membuang lamunannya tentang dia menggauli sang suami.

"Arigatou, Kokui" ucap Akashi diikuti tepukan pelan nan kasih sayang pada pucuk kepala Kokui dan tidak lupa dengan senyuman tampan yang kembali membuat Kouki merona.

…AkaFuri…

Akashi kini siap berangkat kekantornya, Kouki pun dengan setia menemani Akashi yang bersiap beranjak pergi dari Aparterment mereka sebelum Kouki menyadari kalau Akashi sedang menatapnya. Kouki binggung kenapa Akashi masih belum beranjak pergi dan mentapnya terus menerus.

"Kouki, Kau tahu kalau sepasang kekasih yang sudah menikah, dan pasangannya ingin pergi kekantor apa yang dilakukan pasangannya yang satu'nya lagi?" Tanya Akashi yang membuat Kouki bingung.

"Apa?" Tanya Kokui kembali pada Akashi, Akshi menghela nafas'nya mendengar jawabanny Kouki yang tidak disebut juga dengan sebuah jawaban.

"Kau, tidak melakukan itu?" Tanya Akashi sekali lagi pada Kouki'nya.

"Itu apa, Sei aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu" kata Kouki yang memang gagal mengerti di setiap pertanyaan dari Akashi. Akashi merasa gemas dengan Kouki'nya saat ini .

"Kouki setidaknya aku pergi berkerja kau mengatakan, hati-hati dijalan atau sebuah kecupan seperti itu lah kira-kira" unggap Akashi yang kini sukses membuat Kouki mengangguk mengerti maksud dari Akashi.

"Ne, Sei hati-hati di jalan" ucap Kouki pada Akashi, Akashi merasa sedikit kecewa padahal dirinya ingin mendapatkan kecupan dari Kouki'nya. Akashi siap beranjak keluar sebelum sebuah intruksi menghentikannya langkahnya.

"Sei"

Cup

Kouki mencium ringan di bagian pipi Akashi, tersenyum senang melihat Kouki kembali merona, hah sudah berapa kali Kouki merona pagi hari ini.

"Aku berangkat Kouki" ucap Akashi dengan mengusap lembut pipi Kouki, Kouki melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum yang mengembang manis kearah Akashi.

Fin

Oke aku kembali dengan FF di Fandom Akafuri, aku ngerasa Fanfic aku kaku bgt karena sudah lama gak nulis

yosh minna minta riview'nya Arigatou

*bow bareng AkaFuri*


End file.
